Lemon Sweet
by Walking like the Rain
Summary: This isnt my story, someone else wrote it as "Vanilla Twilight" but deleated it. I personally thought it was good so i decided to twist it.


She sprinted down the icy road, the bottom of her green converse slipping on the two inches of snow lingering on the pavement. With only her white tank top and green sweater, the breeze crashing against her froze her limbs stiff, but she didn't care.

With no place in particular to go, and snow falling gingerly on her clothes, specifically her jeans, causing them to be colder than the 27 degrees it was outside. But it only acted as an incentive for the young girl purely to run faster.

At the faint call of her name, something in the blonde snapped. Anywhere to go, nowhere to run; only frustrating her more. Her legs and lungs burned inside her. Tears stained her pale cheeks pink, and they rain down her face slowly. Without realizing it, loss of incentive and energy caused her to slow down enough for a young boy to catch up to her, to fill the gap between the two. "Rachel..." The young wild-eyed boy called out once he got close enough for her to hear. She squeezed her eyes shut to prevent more tears from falling and stuffed her hands in her pockets.

Rachel stepped farther away from the boy causing him to immensely gain speed for fear she would turn to sprint. She heard his footsteps beatng loudly on the concrete, but she didnt speed up or slow down. The previous run took everything out of the small blonde.  
Nigels footsteps grew more abundant, but so did her tears.

When he finally caught up, Rachel's sholders were jerked back, using the only method he knew to stop her from walking. She folded her arms across her chest and turned towards Nigel, head down, her hurt expression tugging at Nigel's heart strings. "Rachel..." he cried as he wrapped his arms loosely around her, the lock growing tighter as she struggled to get free. At last she slightly gave up.

Nigel's left arm held her close and warm, his right hand played with her blonde locks. Out of irritation, Rachel pushed her hair away from Nigel's hand, where instead of Nigel; the wind toyed with it lightly. The cool breeze felt good through her hair and on her burning cheeks.  
"Rachel, I'm sorry, I had to. I..." He was cut off before he could say any more. "You what?" She snapped, "I don't want to hear it! I'm just not in the mood to hear your list of excuses." Each word burning them both.

Hushed silence fell over them both. Snow still falling, coating their heads in a blanket of snow. "You wouldn't leave me again would you?" Rachel asked in the smallest voice she could muster while still allowing the Brit to hear it. The tinting of Nigel's cheeks practically answered the question. The blonde looked up into Nigel's coal orbs, sensing sincerity and truth. She turned without noticing, giving Nigel cue to pull her closer. An unspoken cue, or unnoticed. Their bodies touched as Nigel tilted Rachel's chin up, pressing his lips tenderly onto hers. She didn't resist, only returning his efforts. She broke it when she realized what he was doing.

Her tears began swelling in her eyes once more, "You...would?" Her voice sounded hoarse. Nigel pulled the scared blonde closer and before, only separated by the two layers of fabric she wore and the one he did.

He couldn't lie to her, knowing it would only upset her more. She was confused, but he understood every movement she made. Rachel dropped down to her knees, wincing from the icy slush making contact with her leg. Without a second thought, Nigel dropped down next to her, calmly leaning her head on his chest, and stroking her hair. "Please don't leave me again" Rachel begged, as she looked up deep into his eyes, behind the pitch black sunglasses. Rachel settled down with his answer.

Nigel got up from the ground and dusted his hands off on his pants, and extended his hand to the blonde. _He can be so sweet sometimes_, Rachel thought, as he captured her lips once more, locking her in a tight embrace.

"Do you think...?" Rachel put her finger to his lips, and gently kissed his cheek. With a faint smile, Rachel leaned her head on his upper arm as they walked the country mile in the warmer 31 degree weather.


End file.
